Poison Touch
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Nobody ever said that happy ever after was easy to achieve. Allen and Hitomi find out the hard way when suddenly even something as simple as touch is denied them. Allen x Hitomi.


**Poison Touch**

Her eyes followed the sword as it sliced through the air, the silver gleam of the moonlight reflecting off the polished blade. She watched as he swung the weapon round in his hand, and then lunged forward in a mock attack. She finally let her eyes travel to his face; locked in a furious glare at the invisible enemy in front of him. Determined to use his blade to serve and protect.

He held his gaze steady for a few more seconds, his body tense, rigid and perfectly still. Finally a small smile appeared on his lips and his body relaxed. He spun the sword in his hand and sheathed it, running a hand through impossibly long blonde locks and turning to face her; smile now brighter than ever.

"Hitomi…you didn't have to come and watch me. It can't be that fun watching me swing at nothing." Hitomi purposely avoided his gaze.

"It's not boring. I kind of…I like watching you training." She admitted softly.

"Still…I'm sure it's more fun to participate." He held out his hand to her, still beaming. She finally looked up into his eyes; and as usual she found herself unable to look away once captivated. Without thinking she reached up and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

He led her to the centre of the forest clearing where he had been standing only moments before. Withdrawing his sword he stood behind her, taking her hands and wrapping them around the handle of the sword, his own hands enclosing around hers.

"Try lifting it up. It's a little heavy, but I'll help if you need it." He whispered into her ear. Long blonde strands of hair traced her shoulder gently as he leaned forwards, and she shivered involuntarily.

Hitomi growled a little as she used all of her strength to lift the sword. Despite her best efforts she couldn't lift the tip of the blade more than a centimetre from the ground. She frowned and growled in frustration as her strength failed her and the sword tip dug back into the dirt. A gentle chuckle beside her ear told her that Allen hadn't bothered helping at all that time.

"Hey, I tried my hardest you know."

"I know, I know." The hair tickled her shoulder again as he leant in closer. "I'll help this time; try again." She pouted but concentrated, willing the sword to lift higher. She managed as high as she had before and willed herself to lift it higher.

"Come on…" She whispered as the sword shook with her effort to keep it as high as she had, let alone raise it higher. She felt her grip weakening again, and was prepared to feel the sword fall and hit the ground again but it was suddenly rising.

"Hitomi, for a complete beginner with no training you did well to get it as far as you did." He followed her gaze to the tip of the sword.

"Allen I…" A few seconds passed, Hitomi's words hanging between them. Allen was about to speak, to urge her to continue when he felt a droplet of water land on his hand.

A second followed, and then a third.

"Hitomi?" Another tear fell on his hand and he dropped the sword, grabbing Hitomi's shoulders and turning her round to face him. Silver tear trails marred her cheeks; illuminated by the moonlight.

"I'm sorry…Allen I'm sorry I…" Allen shook his head and drew her close, wrapping one arm around her back and the other pressing her head into his chest.

"Hitomi." He sighed and pulled her away, raising a hand to wipe the tears gathered at her eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Hitomi laughed softly and pulled away completely, rubbing furiously at her eyes. "It's nothing. I'm being silly. Please, I'm sorry that I interrupted your training. I'm sorry that I…I'm sorry." She finished, bowing and turning to leave. Allen caught her arm and turned her round, pinning her to the spot by keeping hold of her shoulders.

"It's not silly if you're crying over it." Allen reasoned, trying to look into her eyes.

"Allen I…" Hitomi started again, trailing off again. Allen was about to try again when she looked up into his eyes. "I want to ask you a question." Confused as to why she was asking permission for such a thing he motioned for her to continue. "Why do you fight?"

Slightly put off guard by the question he thought it over for a second before smiling again. "I fight to protect those I care about, and to bring peace to everyone." He removed his gloves and smiled brightly as he raised a hand to her cheek to wipe away the tears. "Why do you ask?"

"I…" Her eyes flew open as his hand touched her skin. A million and one feelings and visions rushed through her and she couldn't pick them out. They melded together and overwhelmed her mind with the noise and images. So much pain, so much screaming…so much blood.

"Hitomi? _Hitomi!_" Allen called as she fell limp into his arms. He picked her up gently, cradling her against him and sheathed his sword. "Don't worry Hitomi, I'll get you help." He whispered to her as he ran through the forest, back to the castle.

**To be Continued

* * *

**

**Please review.**

_Completed: 4th February 2008_

_Mayoki_


End file.
